Welcome to Gotham
by somethingunwritten
Summary: Lacey Edwards Suddenly finds herself in Gotham City, an im-mate of Arkham Aslyum accused of the murder of her best friend Joshua. Yet everything she has being told is a lie... because she in-fact Lacey Napier, Harley and The Jokers daughter.
1. Welcome to Gotham

**Sitting on the plank of wood that they called a bed she listened to the screams, the inmates crys and began to realize that she had become an inmate herself. What had lead her here was running though her head over and over. She looked up towards the door, she was a shadow of who she had once been. Her long blonde locks were tattered mess, her body scarcely keeping the weight on and her urge for drugs to pump through her veins was stronger than ever. She closed her eyes, she wanted to forget what**** had happened earlier that day, the confused thoughts that were ever changing ran through her mind. She wasnt even sure if she believed what she was thinking or feeling, or if she'd wake up and it would all be a dream. She could hear the screaming from within the walls of Arkham Asylum. Pressing her hands against her ears she felt a tear that run down her face, she was scared and alone and she didnt know what was going on. All she remembered was waking up with Joshua dead, a knife in his back and blood every where – her parents – well they werent her parents, looked horrified and never wanted to see her again. Yet the angelic 'do gooder' Robert looked at ease. It went through her mind.**

**Today was a new day, a new story for Lacey because her world had changed immensely. Twenty four hours ago, Lacey would have being described as the hot mess that roamed the school gates with her forever dropping grades that no one gave a shit about because at school she was so loved. Her laid back drug dealer brother often in arm if not her 2 best friends Joshua and Kate.**

**But today had become a new story, that world no longer existed there was no more fancy partys to ditch and get high or essays to rush in recess. It was game over. Lacey was sat in prison accused of the murder of her best friend, yet she remembered nothing but she knew she was innocent. **

**Walking towards the doors the screams of the other imates began to get louder and Lacey cried trying to hold herself together wondering how her parents could let this happen to her?**

**She couldn't trust anyone and as she placed her back against the door she cried out screaming almost like the other in-mates her cries simply wouldn't be heard.**

**It had being a long night, and Laceys slender fingers lay against the door frame but for some reason the atmosphere had changed and no one was screaming for forgiveness but for release Lacey turned her reflection and she could now hear a loud siren and the guards running around attempting to shot who ever had gotten in put before she knew it her door was open like the rest of them she looked through the window the screams and crys of happiness filled the corridors she wanted to run but she was scared. She opened the door slowly and look a look out side as she pushed herself back in to avoid getting knocked over by the passing criminals. One man took out a guard leaving him on the floor and he ran into a locked entrance that soon barred him in, he kicked and yelled against the bars almost in tears. Lacey had to leave there was no way she would stay to become him. She walked towards the guard and the man looked at her roughly she almost wanted to cry so she took the guards gun, for herself and threw the grateful guy the keys he smiled and thanked her, she smiled back and began to run towards the exit. A little boy stood at the door with a clown mask on which freaked Lacey out she frowned trying to aviod him but he made his way over to her.**

"**Mam, are you Lacey Napier?"**

**His accent was young, but old and he seemed cheeky, she nodded and looked at him. How could anyone possibly know her? She sighed. The boy handed her an envelope.**

"**ive being told to give you this it belongs to you."**

**The boy ran off before Lacey could open her mouth and soon more cops seemed to arrive so Lacey rushed out after him opening the envelope as she ran , looking inside there was keys to a cheap little car that happened to be in Arkhams car park, a note, some cash and another key. She frowned pulling out the note as she read it to herself ****she pressed the car keys to make sure that it belonged to the car it did. Lacey couldn't drive but she'd had a few lessons so she knew the basics. She got in the car and read the note.**

"_**welcome home Lacey Napier, dearest, ive missed you... it seems you landed on the wrong side of Gotham City so its a good job I was hear to bail you out. This key leads to a flat on crime street, 64, Lacey, 64... and remember. Dont get scared now.**_

_**Love me"**_


	2. Crime Street

**The note had confused her slightly. Yet she had found the address , it was a run down area but it didnt seem to attract attention and that was something she didnt need – attention. It hadn't being a trap through the flat, it was barely furnished but the lease was in her name, only it was her name it was in the name of Lacey Napier but she was beginning to realize that she was Lacey Napier. The kitchen was small barley stocked but had a bottle of vodka layed out on the side. The bathroom was filthy , small and dark. The 2 bedrooms where plain and had sheets roughly pushed across. It was clear who ever had done it up had no style and didnt care about her. Yet they cared enough to bail her out of jail, just not enough to face her she pulled the gun out of her pocket and looked over the news paper she had picked up outside.**

"**DAUGHTER OF THE JOKER RETURNS – LIKE FATHER LIKE DAUGHTER"**

**and a little picture of Lacey being dragged towards Arkham and a small article about how children become there parents. Lacey frowned because this was the first she knew of him. The Joker? So this was her infamous father, Lacey needed to find out more. **

**She placed her head down on the cold harsh sheets, and closed her eyes she wanted to cry, she wanted to die... she thought about it... a lot, but she wouldnt do that she couldnt – she could never kill herself she was too chicken. She frowned and ran to the bathroom throwing up. Before looking out the window. She wondered why her mystery 'note leaver' had chosen here. It wasnt the best area prostitutes operated outside the building often bring rich wealthy guys inside, Lacey shuddered because she knew soon enough she would need money – was this a test?**

**As she woke in the morning she opened her eyes to a bright day, which surprised her the streets looked different as if she was somewhere else. She walked out of her bedroom to find a school uniform in the kitchen she raised her eye brow looking around – someone had being in here? It made her shudder and scared but clearly she was fine.. who ever it was didnt want her dead, and it made her wonder just who she had to watch out for. She frowned and picked the note off.**

"_**blend in Lacey, how about school? GOTHAM HIGH!"**_

**someone clearly was trying to control what she was doing. But who ever it was had a**__**point she needed to blend in and maybe she could find out more about The Joker at school. She sighed and she made her way to the bathroom cleaning it up before taking a shower she felt drained she hadn't taken anything in a while and it was effecting her she needed something. Thankfully she had a cigarette, she lit it up and took a drag as the re leaf spread across her face. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror. Her short mini skirt, her messily un-ironed shirt with a tie half way down her chest and a gorgeous red coat. She liked it she smiled and finished her cigarette before heading out her door locking it she passed a few people who looked at her funny but she figured it was because she was new. She frowned slightly she had the gun in her jacket just in case she dumped into someone who she shouldnt.**

**Enrolling in Gotham High was easily enough she was a wanted escapee yet it didn't matter to anyone there. She smiled as she filled in the papers to enroll then she took a walk around the school checking it out. Like most places in Gotham it was simple but falling apart and very run down the students were loud mouths and most of them looked like they would never achieve anything. It was a shadow of Laceys old school, MANHATTAN SCHOOL FOR THE ELITE – both a school, and a boarding school Lacey opted out of staying there school was bad enough without living inside it.. yet she once loved learning and was on top form to become a nurse. Until she had hooked up ****with her 'step-brother' and started doing drugs and sleeping with him. Why had he come out on top and she had being left here? She sighed. He had everything, great parents, great education and a great world that she really wasnt apart of. They werent her parents – it wasnt her world – this was. Lacey looked up from her thoughts as a boy pushed past her, Lacey turned.**

"**sorry"**

**she muttered and he turned around raising his eye brow.**

"**I havnt seen you around here before what year are you in?"**

**he asked looking her up and down, Lacey rolled her eyes why where guys so prevy?.**

"**Im new, im in year 12 what about you?"**

**she said looking at him, he smirked and he walked closer.**

"**Me too, my names Dusan. Dusan Al Ghul"**

**he said offering her his hand, she looked down she took it laughing.**

"**Nice to meet you.. im Lacey Napier"**

**she said looking in his eyes he raised his eye brow.**

"**Oh the girl who escaped Arkham eh.. go you"**

**He said laughing, she smiled.**

"**Yeah..its not like that.. look do you know where I can find the library?" **

**she asked him softly.**

"**Uhmm"**

**he itched his head and looked around.**

"**I guess 2 could show you"**

**he said she smiled and she looked at him.**

"**Thanks"**

**she said and before long they had found the library. Lacey smiled and thanked him and he left. Heading inside she took a seat at one of the computers she was determined to find out more about this crazy guy who was her father and maybe figure out who her mother was.**


	3. Something to read about

**It had being a long morning yet Lacey found herself ever more confused by her fathers past and her mothers identity. She went through the internet looking for information, finding articles of his crime sprees, killings, robbery's and territory plots... he was a serious piece of work, and it scared her. Lacey looked down at the ground she almost wanted to cry ever since she had found out she was adopted she had wondered why – why wasnt she wanted? It was clear she just wasn't safe and she'd being brought right back into it, she frowned. Clicking through more pages she found and article on her mother.**

"_**ARKHAMS FINEST FALLS FOR THE JOKER: HARLEEN QUINNZEL ASSISTS JOKER IN ESCAPE!"**_

**The headline read and as she read deeper, she figured out that he had drove her insane just to help him. She frowned and read on through the pages there was so much she didnt know what to believe and were to start. Who was she and did she belong with this monster? She was wondering this herself. Later articles read about Harleys brother becoming a doctor at Arkham, wondering if he'd fall under the spell of a patient like his sister Lacey smiled it was a clue to her past – maybe he was the mystery note leaver? She wondered. Noting down his name, Thomas Quinzell, she continued through finding articles about her father, and some on her mother then the birth of children... a lost child, The Joker Junior, he was described as just like the Joker himself- this made Lacey shudder. The next one was about another child Matthew Napier, being sent to live with Thomas, and more followed about with more names, Owen Napier, Chloe Napier, Lacey Napier.. and one that caught her by surprise – Robert Napier. She gasped and looked at the screen surly that was a mistake she didnt have a real brother called Robert too, or, no they couldnt be the same Robert..could they? The blood in her body ran cold and she searched through the internet finding more articles. The boy looked so much like her brother Robert Edwards, the boy that she had being having sex with thinking they werent related in fact he was the one who had suggested it, he was sick and twisted always making her do things she didnt want to, did he know they were siblings? She frowned she just wanted to cry and be sick. The day had just got worse and Lacey printed several articles to research more into them and find out more about what she was getting into, even find Thomas Quinnzell because he seemed the sanest member of her family left. The school bell rang yet no lessons had being attended not by her anyway and the hallways told her that it wasnt much different for anyone else the school was almost lawless no one listened. It had being a long day and Lacey need some kind of release she frowned walking the corridor and the young man she had met earlier came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders he smiled, it was Dusan.**

"**You fancy a drink?"**

**he said looking at her as they walked side by side she smiled and nodded.**

"**You know what you read my mind"**

**he laughed and he looked at her, and she looked at him as they walked out.**

**Soon after they made there way to a bar that Dusan enjoyed to hang out in. they both sat laughed and drank he asked hes about herself and she asked him – though he seemed more caged up about himself, yet Laceys family was always all over the news and anything she had found out anyway was in news and readable. She smiled and she looked at him.**

"**Dusan you seem troubled you know that?"**

**she said with a smile and he looked at her raising his eye brow.**

"**At least I dont have an arm full of needle marks..so what kind of drugs you into then?"**

**he said looking away, and she attempted to cover her arms frowning.**

"**Its not what you think..it was fun at first now..now its an addiction"**

**she said looking down and he pulled her chin up.**

"**Its okay you dont need to explain yourself to me... though dont think ill ever be joining you.. understand?"**

**he said, and she smiled nodding.**

"**i would never expect you too"**

**she said simply and she laughed pushing him, he smiled and he looked back at her for a moment before pulling her in and kissing her lips softly she closed her eyes he tasted sweet and she liked the fresh smell of cigarettes against his lips and as the pair broke there kiss she smiled.**

"**I can see us being great friends"**

**she said, he smiled and looked down laughing. He hadnt expected more. But he knew in the future that everything could change and for all they knew they would become more than that... or even change Gotham.**


	4. He payed you in kind

**It had being a drastic change from Laceys old life to her new one. Yet she seemed more at ease by the day. No more notes had come since the one with the school uniform and Dusan was on hand to help her figure out what she needed to about her family in Gotham. It had month since she had moved there. Her flat was becoming more bearable, though Dusan suggested she moved, but with what? She didnt have much cash left and her only option was to become a hooker and she didnt like the idea of that. She had found a friend who often hooked her up to the best partys and drinks ****Katherine ****Bullock****, She was the daughter of a corrupt cope Harvey Bullock. Lacey couldnt tell why she wanted to be friends with her weather it was for her friendship, drugs and partys or to find out more about her father. Dusan seemed to think it was a bad idea but seemed to be spending more time away with his father – what was he planing? Lacey always wondered because they had become a lot distant since they had sex and Lacey wondered if that was the reason.**

**She had woken up that morning with a bad hang over from the night before holding her head she walked to the bathroom to find a slumped Katherine sleeping in the shower- she laughed and she stole the needle that lay on the side taking a belt around her arm she looked in the mirror before sliding it into her arm closing her eyes she instantly felt re-leaf she smiled and pulled it out slowly and threw it in the bin before she heard a knock at the door, it startled her no one ever came around to the house no one knew her, unless it was Dusan? But he was always so busy lately she made her way to the door with a frown on her face as she opened it, a man stood before her. **

"**are you Katherine?"**

**he asked simply, and Lacey raised her eye brow smirking.**

"**whos asking?"**

**she said simply the man looked at her smirking, and held out a wad of cash.**

"**the guy who ordered some fun from this address"**

**he said winking, and Lacey looked at the wad of notes, Katherine was asleep and she wouldnt know any different if Lacey slept with the guy and used the money to pay back what she owed on rent for this place. Katherine would understand after all she seemed to have tons of money but use Laceys flat all the time. Lacey smiled and she looked at him smirking.**

"**Come in"**

**she whispered softly. Dressed ready for school – but that didn't bother the man who already took off his jacket , He looked around her flat in disgust but he was used to going to hookers houses, she could just tell. Lacey smiled and brought him into her bedroom. It was still simple but she had put fresh sheets on the bed.**

"**so how do you wanna work this."**

**she said sitting on the bed and he came up behind her and started kissing her neck which took her by surprise and Lacey wondered if she was doing the right thing, her body went hot and cold and she didnt know what to do.**

"**i like your little school girl angle."**

**he said in a whisper and his finger lingered down her body towards her panties Lacey jumped up and smiled, trying to get him away from her – he was all geared up and she was starting to think there was no way she could do this. She took her shirt off slowly but he couldn't wait for her any longer as he pulled her towards him they shared a kiss and his hands reached up her skirt to pull down her knickers , he was hard and against her and was almost inside as she felt him push inside her she closed her eyes. It was both awful and amazing yet Lacey felt so cheap as he moaned and she felt nothing but distaste she couldnt believe what she was doing. Sex with a stranger for money? She felt awful. Half an hour later it was finally over and Lacey sat beside her wad of cash still wrapped in the sheets- he had left after a call from his ****wife one of there children was sick and he needed to come home. She frowned and closed her eyes the tears kept rolling down her checks because she hoped to god she never met someone like him again. Lacey got up and decided the best way to forget it all was to get a shower, a fix and a drink and forget about the whole thing.**


	5. What happened to Joshua

**Laceys hand shook against her cigarette because things were becoming tangled within the walls of Gotham city. The more time passed the more she earned through sleeping with guys that didnt even care about her – often they hurt her left her feeling rotten. She sat on the window ledge, because she was alone .Katherine had being sent to rehab by her father and Dusan was always busy with his father. She closed her eyes as the tears feel against her checks .She missed Manhattan and she missed her friends, Joshua, and her step parents, not that they wanted her anymore. She had become a stank-e little drug addicted whore and its not what she wanted for herself. The morning had being slow and she had chosen to take the day off school because she felt low, not that anyone would miss her they had all heard about her antixs and even the teachers had started hitting on her.**

**As she got up from the window ledge she made her way to the shower hoping to feel a little more refreshed for the day when she noticed a note lay on her floor, could it be him..her? Her mystery note sender she ran to the floor and picked it up opening it. The same writing – the perfectly formed letters and words sat on the paper as she read.**

"_**looks like your fitting in on the location I picked out. So maybe its time we met now you have gotten a little more thick skinned. Come to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Alone. At 5pm, Unless your scared? Look forward to meeting you Lacey Napier. Until then goodbye. "**_

**Lacey frowned and looked up because she couldn't help but feel a little scared, this wasnt her world and she didnt want any place in it. The only person Lacey trusted was Dusan and they had come a lot closer than she had hoped even wished for. Frowning Lacey took out her cell phone to give him a call she needed advice and she needed it now. It rang, rang and rang – no answer and the voice mail lady began to speak Lacey closed her eyes.**

"**Dusan... its me, I have another note but this time they want to meet me." **

**Dusan held the phone to his ear, his father was ever close to him yet he felt no love or connection to him. He looked back at him, then down it didnt matter what he did he would never love him enough. Just another one of Dusans many attempts for acceptance only he had fallen in love with his subject – Lacey Napier. Dusan looked at the floor it was time to face Lacey alone without his father he was never going to get acceptance from him, it was time to start a new future and make his own mark on Gotham with a new generation – his generation. Dusan made his way out of the house and began to phone back Lacey, as the phone rung he walked heading to the outskirts of Gotham. With no answer he figured Lacey was busy but he hoped he was wrong about who with walking into her apartment he could smell the sex, he closed his eyes and walked into the bathroom seeing some jerk on top of Lacey he coughed.**

"**Im her boyfriend so I suggest you fuck off"**

**he said and he walked towards her, and him she was a mess but still beautiful. Lacey had no idea what to do as Dusan threw the guy out the window Laceys eyes widened with shook, sure Dusan had taught her how to use a gun but to throw a guy out the window was a new story.**

"**This is below you Lace, what were you doing?"**

**Lacey got up and started to change she frowned.**

"**I dont know what else I can do Dusan whos going to hire the daughter of a villian in his town im making money the only way I can"**

**she said and she picked the mans pants up off the floor checking his wallet for cash.**

"**Its nice of you to return my messages..."**

**she said simply as she looked up at him fowning.**

"**so now I have to be in trouble for us to hang out do I?"**

**He sighed and he looked out the window.**

"**Well someones watching you.. so I could do with staying out of it you know. Im thinking of me too..."**

**he said simply. Lacey had wondered if it was because they had become closer, having sex was as close as it got – she didnt want anything from him yet he figured she did. She frowned.**

"**wheres this note?"**

**he said looking at her, Lacey picked it up off the side and Dusan looked over it then back at her.**

"**Come on ill take you lets find out who this creep is and take him down"**

**Dusan said with a smile. **

**As they both sat in the car there was no sound yet Lacey let Dusan drive, she couldnt handle anymore excitement the death of her client and Dusans wish to get rid of the body using the caretakers cupboard was more than enough entertainment – she was part of a murder now so maybe jail was the right place for her? She looked at him, he looked happy this was something she couldnt understand.**

"**what?"**

**she said as he drove and he looked at her his smile was infectious she had to smile back.**

"**You don't seem much of a killer Lace, yet the papers say you killed that guy what happened?"**

**Laceys smile went to a frown and she turned herself away from Dusan.**

"**see if you did do it you would look so freaking pissed I mean I killed that guy in there.. I almost thought you'd died because you were involved."**

**He laughed and looked back at the road, she looked at him.**

"**Are you serious? I mean you fucking killed him. Im involved I watched you I didnt report it. The body is in the caretakers cupboard. No body will ever find that will they?"**

**she said and she rubbed her eyes against her head.**

"**Gotham isnt Manhattan, crime goes unnoticed here Lace... so you got caught with the murder weapon dont mean you did it. So who killed your boyf.."**

"**..he wasnt my boyfriend"**

**Lacey interjected quickly and brushed her hair out of her eyes staring out the window.**

"**well I may not have ended my sentence with that...but you loved him didnt you? Its why you dont talk to him.. why you cant get close to me?"**

**a hint of sadness was in his voice and Lacey could tell that he had wanted more than sex from the night they had shared together. She turned to face him the tears down her face she frowned.**

"**I dont know what happened Dusan"**

**she wiped her eyes, he looked out of place now he didnt know what to do.**

"**Im sorry."**

**he said and he pulled over looking at her.**

"**I just think it might help if you tell me?"**

**He said simply and Lacey looked at him. Lacey looked down at her hands she shook her head.**

"**Okay ill tell you what I know."**

**she said and she looked at him.**

"**Well I was out, getting drunk, getting high, with Robert... my brother.. we were hanging out with friends we usually did. Our friend Samuel Stewart his father owned a hotel so we would always have underground partys. It was always so out of control everyone got wasted, hitched, drunk always the same. This time was different through.**

**Me and Robert had being fighting. He wanted me to have sex with him. Because he told me a few nights before that we were adopted, and that we werent there children. He said he'd found the papers, he said we didnt have the same parents... I was scared and lonely and we had sex. I regretted it. He was my brother and even if it wasnt by blood I still loved him in that way. But he kept pushing and pushing for sex. But I felt rough, like id being drugged, and sure I had , I had taken something but this was different... I knew what to take... I wondered if Robert had slipped something in my drink. I was upset and I called Joshua to come get me.**

**He did come he always came, and everyone would tell me he liked you he does, what guy would do that fro you if they did like you? They would say and I just didnt see it."**

**Lacey flicked her hair back she was nothing like who she was before she had gotten into drugs she had being bubbly, fun and beautiful... now she was a wreck but Dusan saw her as the girl she used to be – he could see through her.**

"**Anyway, Robert was pretty mad when Josh turned but at the party and they almost got into a fight Samuel suggested that we take a suite in the hotel."**

**Laceys eyes were watering and it was almost like she had became telling another persons story.**

"**we went upstairs, Joshua was mad at Rob, but Robert kept following us he said he had to make sure I was okay, and make sure Josh didnt try anything. But I trusted him with my life... he'd always being there we went into the hotel room, I lay on the bed and I asked Josh to run me a bath while I lay down. He did he always was there and he never stopped me doing what I did. He tried to but I wouldn't listen he was only trying to help me... but all I remember is them arguing. Robert and Joshua – they started fighting and Robert left. Joshua stayed we talked. He told me he loved me."**

**Lacey started to cry and Dusan held her against his chest her body hanging over the gear boxes he frowned he wasnt sure he was going to like the end of the story.**

"**Thats when the glass shattered the window broke and a man, he was young.. id say about 19, 20. only so young. He just shoot him.**

**I could feel Joshua fall on my the blood on my clothes soaked me through... as he left he seemed to mutter to himself I looked down at his gun and it had the initials**

**R.E engraved into the side... so im guessing thats a start?"**

**she said and she gulped in he rubbed her shoulder.**

"**Its okay... R.E... hmm I dont know anyone by those initials..."**

**he said as he held onto her Lacey couldnt help but wonder if this was a way to get with her. She frowned.**

"**The next thing I know im being arrested for his murder"**

**Laceys frown turned into a puzzled look, Dusan looked at her.**

"**what.."**

**he said in a whisper almost scared to talk.**

"**Robert was there. He watched me... he watched Johsua be put into the ambulance, he watched me getting taken away with a smile on his face.."**

**Lacey looked at Dusan.**

"**what if he was behind this?"**

**she said and she frowned the tears streaming from her eyes. The rest of the journey had being spent in silence as they made there way through the factory gates.**


End file.
